worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Skelewolf
Coalition Armoured Skelewolf (By Jaymz LaFlamme) Background (By MacKenzie Coker) The SkeleWolf, was designed along side the other two cybernetic-canine units and introduced prior to the Invasion of Tolkeen, along side the Coalitions ‘New Army’. Designed to patrol independently, as well as accompany living and robotic troops in the field, the Skelewolf's primary purpose is to guard those it was assigned to. Scan and prevent flanking maneuvers, and even be used as a constantly patrolling perimeter scout and alarm, allowing living troops to get rest under it’s never-blinking cyber-eyes. The Skelewolf features powerful limbs and a well armored body, allowing it to endure an incredible amount of punishment. Troops in the field have been known to use them as cover from incoming hostile fire, as they are more armored than your average skelebot. Armed with mega damage claws and teeth, it has the ability to enguage high tech and supernatural threats, rending both modern armors and flesh of monstrous Dbees and supernaturals alike. Intense study and planning went into it’s programming turning the Skeledog into a fierce and fearsome expert in CQC (Close Quarters Combat). Once distributed among the military units in the field, they were instantly appreciated and earned their keep 10 fold. The troops took to them well coining the phrase "Man’s new best friend” and many units treat them like ‘living’ dogs. Constant praise rained in from field units and requests for more Skelewolves are frequent, demand is high. They are smaller than skelebots and as they do not contain high energy emitting weapons (Lasers/plasma etc) They are much cheaper to produce and can be produced en masse at a more economical rate than standard Skelebot units. Model Type: FASSAR-70 Class: A true artificial intelligence . Crew: None, an independent robot. M.D.C. by Location : Front Legs (2) - 80 each Hind Legs (2) - 95 each (1)Head - 80 (2)Main Body - 175 1 - A single asterisk indicates a small and difficult target to strike, requiring the attacker to make a Called Shot, but even then the attacker is -3 to strike . Destroying the head of the robot eliminates all optics and sensory systems, but the robot will keep fighting blindly until it is destroyed. Under these conditions the robot enjoys no combat bonuses to strike, parry, or dodge. 2 - Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body causes the Bot to self-destruct with a powerful explosion that does 1d6d10 M.D. to everything in a 6.0m diameter, and much more to the robot itself, vaporizing at least half of it and leaving nothing but slag; no recoverable parts . Note: Cannot wear body armor or clothing. Speed Running: 200km/h maximum. Leaping: The robot legs are strong and well suited for running and jumping. Leaps are an impressive 5.0m high and lengthwise from a stationary position. While a running leap (96 km/h or faster) enables the Bot to leap 20.0m lengthwise. Height is still only 5.0m. Flying: Impossible. Statistical Data Attributes of Note : I.Q . 10, P.S. 30, P.P. 20, Spd 200km/h Height: 1.2m at the shoulders; about 1.4m tall from the tip of their head to toe. Width: 0.9m wide from shoulder to shoulder. Length : 1.6m Weight: 200kg Physical Strength : Robotic P.S. 30. Cargo : None. Power System : Nuclear, 20 years of life . Black Market Cost : Not Available. Weapon Systems 1 . Hand to Hand Combat Only: Attackes Per Melee: 6 Bite: 2d6 M.D. Restrained Bite: 6d6 S.D. Claw Attack: 2d4 M.D. Head butt: 2d4 M.D. Body Block/Tackle: 1d6 M.D. Bonuses (all): +1 initiative, +4 strike, +4 parry, +4 dodge, +5 pull punch, +2 disarm, +2 roll with punch/impact, Critical on 19-20 2. Sensors of note: Advanced Audio System - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 27 Built-in Language Translator - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 (Note cannot speak said languages only understand them) Scrambled Radio Receiver and Transmitter - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 Basic Robotic Eyes - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Passive Nightvision - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Infrared - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Thermal Imaging - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Visual Recognition Combat Computer - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Gyro-Compass - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Motion Detector and Warning System - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Molecular Analyzer - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Micro-Radar - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Clock Calendar - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 32 Behavioural Programming - Will react and behave much like a wild (or "tamed" if assigned to an individual) animal of it's name sake. Growling, howling, baying, and barking are all included in it's behavioural subroutines. 3. Skills of Note: Math: Basic 98%, Military Etiquette 96%, Radio: Basic 94%, TV/Video (Internal Systems) 90%, Track Animals 85%, Track Humanoids 80%, Tracking %, Land navigation 94%, Climb 96/0%, ID Plants and Fruits %, Tailing 74% 4. Typical Deployment: The Skelewolf is deployed in 3 basic ways: As independent Packs of ten that are sent out to just roam the countryside and borders of the Coalition. With Skelebot units at ratio of one Skelewolf for every three Skelebots (round up) With living ground units of one Skelewolf for every three infantry, or two power armour, and two Skelewolves for one Combat Robot. Notes for use in My rules: AR: 14 Armour: Stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds. Explosive and Ramjet rounds are still effective. PS: 20 Android. Teeth and Claws are armour piercing and add punch damage to damage of the attack (see PS table elsewhere)